


i never wanna live without it

by gloomingpeace



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomingpeace/pseuds/gloomingpeace
Summary: jason getting off + some religious guilt. perhaps the title is an ariana grande lyric





	i never wanna live without it

“Have a good rest of your night.” Jason audibly groaned at the words spoken. Peter had been whispering sexual things in his ear, smiling a bit as his boyfriend grew less and less composed. There was no doubt that the boy was capable of turning Jason on quickly, but this really highlighted how whipped he was. 

Within minutes, Peter was drifting to sleep, leaving Jason with quite the problem as he lay in bed, lover curled into his side. He ran a hand across his face, then through his messy hair. He tried to think of other things, things that were much less appealing. He sat for a few minutes, considering what to do from there. He could ignore the problem below his sweatpants, adjust his body and attempt to get some rest, or he could get up and get rid of it. The latter seemed easier. 

Jason carefully disentangled his limbs from Peter’s, the other boy still snoozing soundly as far as he could see. He made his way to the bathroom quietly, crossing the dorm on tiptoes. It was late, and Peter had only just fallen asleep. He’d rather not wake him. He shut the door behind himself, turning the light on and sitting down. 

Jason let out a breath as he untied the knot that held his sweats up, mind already running wild with thoughts of the boy in the other room. He rarely got himself off, it was something that was reserved for school breaks or when Peter was asleep or busy. More often than not, the two were all over each other. Jason pulled his sweatpants down, leaving them to rest around his ankles as he let his fingers wrap around his already hard length. Considering the things he’d been thinking of, there was no question that this would be over quickly. Jason’s eyes fell shut, his brain conjuring up images that only fueled the fire lighting inside. 

Peter pressed against the door, moans falling from his lips as Jason kissed at his neck, hands in each other’s pants. Peter sat in his lap, grinding against him, lips swollen and eyes clouded with lust. Being inside of Peter where it was hot and wet and heavenly. Each thought that entered Jason’s head resulted in picking up his pace, his hand moving faster. Noises of pleasure stirred in the back of his throat, lips parting in a low groan. 

A flash of guilt washed over him and his actions slowed, suddenly feeling sick at what he’d been thinking. Touching himself to the thought of a boy somehow felt worse, maybe because he didn’t have said boy to calm his nerves. He tried to let his mind wander to something else, perhaps the bodies of models in magazines he’d found in his mother’s workout room as a child. An attractive singer on television. Nothing brought the same desperation to Jason that his previous thoughts had. Why wasn’t it working? He needed something more real, that had to be it. Ivy. 

He knew she liked him, and she was drop dead gorgeous. He’d never really been attracted to her, exactly, but maybe he could be. He pictured light skin, a blush coloring her cheeks as he touched her. Dark, long hair twisted beneath his fingers. Lips pressed into his. Clear, blue eyes, that reminded him all too much of someone else. Someone that he wasn’t supposed to love as he did. Jason imagined being with Ivy, hips moving in sync with hers, her body pressed into the mattress. 

He sped up his hand, growing closer to the edge, though he lacked any real desperation. Yet, somehow, when Jason was on the brink of release, his thoughts flew back to Peter. Lips around his length, those bright eyes staring up at him as he flicked his tongue expertly. The moments when Peter grew bossy in bed, need flooding over his expression. And then Jason was coming, a hushed cry of Peter’s name on his lips as a wave of pleasure rocked over him. His hand worked him through his high, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips as he wiped his hand off on a paper towel. This was why he didn’t usually go to this. 

He felt guilty for thinking about Peter, even more so for thinking of Ivy. He was stuck between God and love, and he didn’t know which mattered more. What he knew was that lying with another man was a sin, and daydreaming of such to bring himself to an orgasm wasn’t exactly golden Catholic material. He washed his hands quickly, splashing water across his flushed face. He wanted this to go away. These feelings. Feeling how he did for Peter wasn’t right. He shook his head, trying to get that thought out of his mind, at least for the night. 

He turned the light off, making his way back to his bed that was often shared with his boyfriend. Peter wrapped his arms around Jason’s torso the moment he laid back down, the boy’s head falling on his chest. Jason took a deep breath, shutting his eyes, praying for sleep to take him before he lost himself to the battles in his head.


End file.
